


Like Batman

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wee!Sam, fluffy kittens and big brother Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Batman

Sam presses his nose against the cold glass and stares through the window. His action is mirrored by the millions of fluffy balls of fur on the other side. Okay, maybe not **millions** , but there are a **lot** of them.

There's one that is completely black with just white feet.

"Socks, Sammy", Dean says.

There's a tiny one that is completely white with two black circles around his eyes like a mask.

"Look, Dean, he’s like Batman!"

Dean laughs and reaches a hand down to jiggle his shoulder.

"Come on, Sammy, we gotta go. Dad's waiting."

He reluctantly nods his head and delays standing up as long as he can. He coos at the fluffy balls one more time before getting to his feet. Dean hands him his backpack and starts down the street.

Sam follows slowly, looking back at the window of the pet store every five steps. When they turn the corner and the shop is out of sight, he jogs up to Dean and grabs his hand.

“Hey Dean, can we go back to the puppies tomorrow?”

Dean smiles at him indulgently.

“Every day until we leave, Sammy.”

Sam doesn’t ever want to leave.


End file.
